Little Things- One Direction
by Captain-Brittany-One Direction
Summary: This is a story of a girl who has a history of hurt. She meets her best friends boyfriend who is Zayn Mailk..She will meet a guy who can make her forget the past and face the future...O/C..First Fan Fic RATED M- FOR LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-****SORRY GUYS FIRST CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT. IT IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO THE STORY. A PROLOUGE IF YOU WILL. SAY BARE WITH ME THIS STORY WILL BE GETTING BETTER. P.S.- THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.**

Little Things- Chapter one

I'm Brittany. I am 18 years old and live in West Virginia. Tomorrow I am moving to London. I can't wait. I just hope my mom can understand my reasons. I just have to get away from everything that has happened.

"Britt, Please don't go." My mom cried into my dad.

"Mom, You don't understand. I'm doing this for me. I need this. I need to get away from _him_." I was now crying thinking of the memory.

"I don't want you to go."

"Mom?. I can't stay hear anymore It is tearing me apart from head to toe. I just can't live like this anymore."

"Fine. But please come an visit."

"I will momma. Once a month. I pinky promise." I held out my pinky for her to take. This was something we had done since I was little. It is so sentimental for me.

-Next day-

I'm hugging my mom with tears streaming down my face. I'm about to get on my plane to England. My best friend Vanessa will be waiting for me. We have been friends since we were two. We are going to be roommates. She said she was going to introduce me to her 'man'.

"Mommy?, I have to go, I will see you in a month."

"Ok baby, I love you and don't forget it."

"Dad?, I love you." I wrapped my arms around him and we both cried. I placed in his palm the picture of us in the snow. I cried one last time into my dad before I stepped on the plane. I took my seat and sat cried the whole trip there. I looked out the window and thought,

'_We, This is my new life and my new home.'_


	2. Chapter 2-Meet and Greet?

Little Things- Chapter 2

I got off the plane and Vanessa practically tackled me to the ground.

"Brittany!. Oh my god I can't believe you are actually here!"

"Me either. I'm happy to be away from my past."

Her smile dropped. She knew about everything that had happened. She gave me a sympathetic smile and we walked to baggage claim. She talked my ear off the whole time. The drive to her apartment was only 15 minutes away. "Britt?" "Yea?" "I want you to meet somebody."

When she opened the door five guys screamed 'welcome to London'. I blushed deeply not knowing what to say.

"Britt?" I ran and hugged Vanessa. "Thank you. you couldn't have made my arrival any more special"

Zayn walked up behind Vanessa and put his arms around her waist. "Zayn, Brittany. Brittany, Zayn."

"I know who they are Nessa. They're One Direction. Harry, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam." I said pointing at each boy. But one caught my eye, and that boy was harry. "Hi" Niall said shyly. The other guys were loud with their hello's. Harry picked me up, swung me around, and then wrapped me in a hug.

We ate cake and talked for hours. When the boys finally left it was after midnight. "Britt?" "Hmm?" "YOU LIKE HARRY!" I blushed a deep red knowing I probably looked like a tomato. I wasn't able to say anything so I just sat there on the couch. My phone buzzed in my hand and looked at ti.

_See you tomorrow,love. Good Night Harry XX_

I didn't know how to reply so I simply said.

**Ok, Harry. Good Night to you too. Britt :)**

So that is how I fell asleep that night. I was cuddled up in the living room clutching y phone for dear life.

~NEXT WEEK~

I woke to someone sitting on my bed. I noticed it was Harry and threw a pillow at him. He turned around and stared at me. "Morning, sleepy head." He said with a grin.

"Morning." I sat up in the bed and stretched. I got up and headed for the bathroom. "Where you going?" "Harry, I'm going to pee and brush my teeth." "Oh, ok." "See you downstairs." "Alright." I went and done the things I need to do. when I walked out everyone was sitting in the living room. I sat down beside Harry. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "What?, Can't a guy put his arm around his best friends shoulder?" "Whatever." I murmured. The next thing I knew I was on the floor in a fit of giggles because Harry was tickling my sides. Everyone was laughing at my outburst. I got back on the couch and smacked Harry's stomach.

"Harry! That was un-called for."

"Yea, So?. It was hilarious." I looked at him seriously then started laughing with everyone else.

"Has anyone eat yet?" I asked. They all said no.

"Where is Vanessa?" "She ran off with Zayn into her bedroom." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"How about pancakes, bacon, toast, and eggs." There where 'whoops' and hollers from everyone.

We sat at the table talking about God knows what. When Harry suddenly asked "What do you think they are doing in there?" "I don't even want to know" I said. Harry looked at me and smirked. I threw a piece of toast at him. "What was that Harry. Did you say something." We all started laughing at what I did. Vanessa and Zayn then walked in the room.

"Hey Nessa, Nice sex hair." Vanessa looked at me with wide eyes and Zayn blushed. All the guys including me burst out laughing at them. "Come on, I made breakfast. Eat." They sat down and ate with us. Everyone forgot about the Nessa and Zayn incident. We again started texting randomly. I sauddenly felt my phone vibrate.

_Wanna get outta here? HarryXXX_

**Sure...meet me in my room in 5 minutes.**

"Well, I'm going upstairs." I said.

"I am going outside." Harry said

No one noticed we were actually gone. When we got to my room we sat on my bed. "Brittany?" "yea?" "I want to tell you something."

HARRY'S POV

How was I going to tell her that I like her. I've only known her for a week. I looked at her. "I like you. Like REALLY like you." I emphasized the 'really'. She looked at me with the big grin on her face. "I like you too, Harry." I went in to kiss her but she pushed away a little.

I looked at her with concern and she started tearing up.

I held her close until we fell asleep together.


	3. Together

Harry's POV

I woke with the rest of the guys jumping on us. I pulled Brittany closer and the blanket over our heads.

"Wake up, love birds." I was about to say no but Brittany beat me to it. "We don't have to." she said. Vanessa pulled the covers off of us so we just cuddled closer. They finally gave up and left. We even got our blanket back. Brittany started laughing into my chest. I looked at her. "What?" "They are immature." I started laughing with her.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" She snuggled closer so I took that as a 'no'. We fell back asleep after me singing to her. I can't until I can hold her and be able to call her mine.

Brittany's POV

I looked up at Harry and caught him staring into my eyes. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. We moaned into each other's mouths. We heard a throat clear and saw louis standing there with a smirk on his face. I hid back under the covers in embarrassment. "Oh, Come on Britt. I don't care what you and Harry do." "So?...you caught us."

"Well, lets just say Harry has caught me in far worse." I blushed and put myself back under the cover. "I don't even want to know." "Good, Because i'm leaving and closing the door behind me." When he left I got up and locked the door. Harry started laughing and I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back just the same. About five minutes of that and there was pounding on the door. "Brittany! You love birds need to come down stairs."

"what If we don't feel like it." I said trying to get rid of her.

"Too bad."

"Oh be quiet you and Zain got busy this mornin' so shut up." I heard her stomp down the stairs and started laughing. Harry laughed right along with me and I hushed him by kissing him eagerly. It was around seven o'clock by the time we went downstairs. All the guys were sitting around playing twister. I looked at Vanessa and she was laughing so hard she was crying.

I snuck up behind Niall and pushed him. All of the guys went tumbling to the floor. Zain looked at me and I starte to run. I ran to the kitchen but ended up tripping. We were in the middle of June so in the mind of Zain he decided to dump me in the pool. Before I went down I tugged his shirt he came tumbling in with me.

Harry came out just as I emerged. He took his shirt off and jumped in. He splashed me when he jumped. Before I knew it we were all in the pool having a blast. I sneaked out with Harry behind me. We went upstairs and I locked the door to my room. "Harry, I'm just going to change. You can if you want to." "Alright, see you in a minute." He came and kissed me sweetly. I got dressed and me and Harry were cuddling when he asked me the question I had been dreading.

"Why did you cry when I tried to kiss you?"

I took a deep breath and I started to tell him everything.

I snuggle closer to him so he could wrap his arms around me. "Two years ago when I was six-teen something horrible happened that has had me shaken." I took a shaky breath and Harry pulled me closer. "I was walking home from school because I lived a block away. When I got home my boyfriend at the time was there. I asked what he was doing there and he slapped me. He forcibly put my lips to his. I had never kissed anyone. I tried to push away but he started groping me. He finally stopped, but only to drag me upstairs." I was sobbing but I kept going on. "He pushed me in the room and locked the door. The next thing I knew He pushed me on the bed and was taking my clothes off. He had tied my hands to where I could not move. I tried so hard. He forcibly thrust into me to the point where the pain was so bad I had blacked out. I woke up in the hospital. I looked at my mom. She was panicked about what had happened. The cops came in a few minutes later and I had told them about what happened." I looked at Harry noticing anger and sadness. "Harry, the next part. Please don't think less of me I had to do what was right."

"I would never think less of you." He kissed my forehead and I continued. "I ended up pregnant with his baby. I didn't know what to do so I gave him up for adoption. I could've have raised him, but I couldn't live with the painful memory or what happened. And that is why. I have never had another relationship and I'm insecure about myself now." I looked at Harry and he kissed me slowly, gently, but passionately. When we parted we just laid there, cuddled, and talked until we both fell asleep.

~NEXT DAY~

Harry's POV

"Harry?! We have to get to the studio." I reluctantly let go of Brittany and kissed her one lat time before I left. I didn't want to let her go after what she had told me. We started of to the studio. Niall looked at me with concern. "Harry? What's going on?" 'i'm fine. its just what Brittany told me last night." I hesitantly told them everything about what happened. "But please don't tell her I told you. I love her."

"Harry? Don't worry we will all take care of her. She is our family now. That is what matters most. Family." Louis was being serious about this and I felt better throughout the day. I couldn't wait to get home and have her in my arms again.


	4. Romance

Brittany's POV

I woke the next morning with Harry beside me. He stirred and pulled me closer. "Good Morning, Beautiful." He said with a sleepy grin. "Good morning, Handsome." I said turning over to face him. He wrapped his arm around me holding me against him. He leaned down and kissed my neck which sent a shiver down my spine. I moaned softly with the pleasure it sent through me. I looked at harry and smiled. I kissed him with want and need. I pulled back and rolled out of bed heading for the bathroom. Harry groaned in frustration. I smiled to myself knowing I had that effect on him. When I came back Harry was downstairs eating breakfast. I snuck behind him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and so did I. We were the only ones up so far. "Britt?" "yea?" "Do you want to go out somewhere today?"

"Sure. Where?" He smiled that half smile I love. "somewhere. Just be sure to wear your swimsuit."

"Ok. What time do I need to be ready." "You can go get ready now and we can leave in about twenty minutes." "ok." I kissed him and walked upstairs to get ready.

When I come down we headed to the car and were on our way.

When we got there it was amazing. This was Harry's weekend off. So, we were going to be staying at his beach house. I thought it was so romantic that he would bring me here. Tomorrow makes us one week together. I'm just glad that I have found him and we get to have some time together. Right now we are heading to the beach.

When I got half way there Harry picked me up and ran us to the water. I put my arms around his neck and was laughing. He dropped me in the water. When I came up I attacked his lips and pushed him backwards. We went and sat on our beach towels and cuddled. "Britt?" I looked at him and encouraged him to go on. "I love you. I know it has been a-." I shut him up with a heated kiss. "I love you too, Harry." We went back inside and as soon as we got there I attacked his lips again. He picked me up to bring me closer and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the bedroom and Laid me on the bed. Not one time did our lips part except for air. When he finally parted he looked at me with lust filled beautiful green eyes. I sat up and undone my bikini top and exposed myself to him. He looked me in the eyes. "You know you are beautiful." "You are handsome Harry." He looked at me and smiled then crashed his lips back to mine. I tugged at his swim shorts and he pulled them down his legs. He started kissing down my neck until his lips were at the swell of my breasts. He gently started sucking at my nipples. I moaned arched my back out of pleasure. I had never felt anything like this with anyone. He tugged my bikini bottoms down my legs. I widened my legs so he could rest between them. I moaned his name again as he was kneading my breast with is hand and leaving sloppy kisses from my neck down to my stomach. "Harry. Please. I need you." I ran my fingers through his curly locks of hair. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes, Harry. I love you."

He started entering me slowly so I could get used to his size. I moaned in pleasure as he fastened his pace. We continued to kiss each other. He again took my perk nipples into his mouth and gently sucked. That sent me over the edge as I hit my high. Harry then exploded into me into his release. He come out of me and laid beside me on his elbow. We took the cover and covered our selves. I turned so I was looking at him. I kissed him and i smiled. "I love you Harry." "I love you too, Britt." I laid my head on his chest and we talked and fell asleep on each other.

I woke up about two hours later and Harry was staring at me. We got up and went to shower together. We talked and laughed and kissed under the warm water. When we got out we washed the sheets and things. I went into the kitchen to make dinner. So I decided on Chicken Casserole. It was the first time that Harry had ever eaten it and he ate at least half of the pan. "How did you learn to make this Britt?"

"Well, When I was younger I used to cook with my mom so I picked it up then and have been cooking it for about eight years now." "Wow." "mhmm. I'll left you have desert later." I looked at him with a smile and he knew what I was talking about. He leaned across the table and gave me a kiss. "So, I'm having a concert tomorrow. Zayn is taking Vanessa. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of, Course. I'll go anywhere with you."

He gave me the half smile and then we cleared the table. We done the dishes together singing 'Midnight Memories'. After that we went back to the room for some 'desert'. This time it wasn't as intimate as earlier. WE laid there until we took another shower and cleaned the sheets again. I can't wait to be able to do it every night for the rest of my life.

Harry's POV

I never thought that I would be able to love her in that way when I first met her. I honestly didn't know she would even be this important to me. I looked at her in her peaceful slumber. She cuddled close to me and I gladly pulled her even closer. After that I finally fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Concert Love

Harry's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and Brittany singing 'little things'. I snuck behind her and started singing my solo. "You've never loved your voice on tape. You never never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans. But you are prefect to me." She leaned back into my embrace and smiled. I leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Harry, If you want food I suggest you stop before we get 'busy'." He laughed but still embraced me. When I finished we sat and talked about the concert that is tonight. "I'm happy you're going to be there. Maybe i'll even sing you a little something." "Aww. I love you Harry." "I love you too Britt." we kissed for what seemed like hours. After we got done we got dressed and headed to the concert hall so they could rehearse. Tonight I get to meet Gemma. I hope she will like me.

Harry's POV

"Niall, I'm so nervous." I was pacing the room with the velvet box in my hand.

"Dude. Don't be. You have only been together a SHORT time, but I know you love each other. So I know she will say yes." I smiled a nervous smile, but knew what he was saying was true. I took a deep breath and before I knew it we were walking out on stage. There were thousands of fans screaming for us. I looked in the front row and there was my baby screaming for us. i smiled at her and she smiled back. Then we broke out into little things.

Zayn]  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like its made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

[Liam]  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back  
At the bottom of your spine  
But I love them endlessly

CHORUS: [Zayn and Liam]  
I wont let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[Louis]  
You can't go to bed  
Without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason  
That you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

[Harry]  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

CHORUS: [Harry Louis and Niall]  
I wont let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[Niall]  
You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling  
But I want you to  
If I let you know  
I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you  
Oh...

[Harry]  
I've just let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

[All]  
I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

At then end I was standing in front of her. I looked her in the eyes and brought my lips to hers. After we broken apart I got down on one knee. She put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. I looked at her teary eyed as well. "Brittany. We have only been together for a short time. But I love you. I know this is a surprise. Will you marry me?" "She looked at me smiling. "Yes. I love you too Harry. I will marry you." I slid the ring on her finger and stood up. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed my forehead. When we broke apart We went on with the concert and sung 'Midnight memories'. When the concert was over the press and paparazzi were all over me and Brittany, but luckily we had Paul to help us get back to her apartment. When we got there we had a celebration of our engagement. "Harry! I can't believe you actually did that for her. it was so sweet." Vanessa was extremely happy to the point where she would be bouncing up and down if Zayn didn't have his arms around her. I had my arms around Brittany and she leaned into my embrace. Sometimes I wish that I was more normal than I am now. But being who I am I know that I can't be that person. I whispered in her ear "Do you want to go somewhere?" She looked up at me and nodded. "So Zayn, Me and Britt are going to go." "Alright. Have fun you two." I lead Brittany to the car and helped her in. On our way to our new home I intwined our fingers. When we finally got there I put my hand over her eyes. "Keep you eyes closed Britt." "OK." I opened the door to our new home and carried her through the thresh hold. She opened her eyes and smiled and we kissed.

Brittany's POV

Lets be honest. I'm not the skinniest girl in the world. That was why I was surprised when he asked me to marry him. I love Harry with all my heart he is my best friend.


	6. Wedding and Baby?

Brittany's POV

The last month has been the busiest of my life. There has been so much shopping if I never done it again it would be to soon. I like to shop, yes, but sometimes it is so tiring. Our wedding planner has had me and Harry out everyday. Today we are out dress shopping and harry is with the boys rehearsing for their concert tonight. I'm going so I hope to find my dress early. Me and Nessa have been looking for a while so now i'm trying on my favorite one. It was pretty simple. It had a sweet heart neckline with a bow in the middle. The bottom was flowy and was lace. I came out and looked at myself in the mirror. When I looked my heart stopped for a millisecond. I was crying to know I looked beautiful. I knew this was the dress. "Britt?" I turned around and Ness was crying too. "This is the one." We went and paid for the dress and went to get dressed for the concert.

"Nessa!" I yelled from the hallway

"Coming!" She yelled coming out of her room.

I was wearing faded blue worn out skinny jeans. Harry's Jack Wills hoodie. I put on my purple knee high converse to match the hoodie and straightened my hair.

Vanessa was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, tan Ugg boots, and a teal colored Hollister hoodie.

When we met up with the boys backstage we wished them good luck.

I went and took my seat in the front row. We were going on tour with them next month. we have been together for about two months now. Next week we are going to see my parents so they can meet Harry and the others. Also they have a concert there so it was easiest. Then the boys came out on stage. "Hey guys!." There were cheers coming from everywhere. I couldn't wait to see my sisters they had joined the Military. They were supposed to be home last week so I can't wait to see them. "Ok, so we have a surprise for Brittany. Come up here please?." I made my way to the stage nervously. "So, we heard that Brittany's sisters were in the Military." My heart started beating faster. "So we decided to BRING THEM HOME! come on Sarah and Kayla." They cam out and we ran to each other. We hugged like there was no tomorrow. Harry came over and so did the rest of the boys they handed us each a mic so we could sing the song I had rehearsed initially. Apparently I wasn't the only one. We sung 'I'm going home to the place where I belong'. When we were done we went back to watch the rest of the show. At the end I went backstage to find Harry. I seen him walking towards me and I flung myself into his arms.

After what seemed like forever I looked up at him. "Thank you Harry, that meant so much to me." He leaned down and we kissed until we heard a throat clear behind us. It was Kayla and Sarah. I went over and we had another group hug and we cried together. "I can't believe you guys are here." "Me either, When Harry called us we couldn't help but go along with it. We couldn't wait to see our little sis." Harry walked over and pulled me close to him and I couldn't help but melt into his embrace. " How long have you been gone?" Sarah jumped in for Kayla. "We have been gone about two years." "Wow, I don't think I could go that long without seeing Gemma." "It was hard not being able to see our sisters. But at least I had Sarah. We were in Iraq mostly." Harry went to get the other boys. and Kayla's eyes lit up. "So, You are actually getting married to the one and only Harry Styles." "Yea, And Vanessa is still dating Zayn." "So, Sarah how is Elijah." Happiness filled her eyes. "We are getting married. And Kayla and Tristan are doing good."

Harry came back about 10 minutes later with the rest of the boys. We were getting ready to leave then. "You ready to go girls?" "Yea." We started walking and Harry took my hand in his intwining our fingers. He squeezed them gently reassuring me that I was going to be ok. I looked up at him and we smiled at each other. We were in the car and I fell asleep on Harry's shoulder happy that my sisters were home.

When I woke up I was in my bed with Harry beside me. I felt to urge to be sick so I ran to the bathroom. I guess Harry heard because he was there hold back my hair. "Are you ok, Britt?" "Yeah. I'll just take some medicine." "Ok. but if you get worse promise me you'll got to the doctor." "I promise." I turned and he pulled me in a hug. He left when we pulled apart and I brushed my teeth and took medicine. It didn't seem enough through the day so I went to the doctor.

The doctor came in with a smile on her face.

"Brittany. You're not sick." I looked at her in confusion. "You're pregnant." She left after giving me some prescriptions and things. When I got home I was still in shock a little bit. Harry was there and I went into my room after telling him I need to talk to him. We sat on the bed and cuddled before I told him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at me and grinned. "That's great." I smiled and put his hand on my stomach. "That's a little us Harry." We started crying and laughing at the same time. We finally went downstairs and told the guys.

Everyone was so happy for us. That night we just sat around talkin about the baby and wedding.

~NEXT WEEK~

We are getting ready to go see my parents. We just came from the air port in Charleston. I had to drive because no one knew the way. It was a three hour drive from Charleston to Bradshaw. Me and Harry were in the front the others were in the back. My parents didn't know I was coming so it was a surprise. The boys were doing their concert here anyways. when we got there we had to wake up the others. My sisters had already gone back two days after being in London. We knocked on the door and my mom opened it. She immediately wrapped me in a hug and we cried. When we finally pulled apart the boys introduced themselves to her. We went in and we sat down. Me, Harry, Zayn, and Ness sat in the floor with each other. We had a really good time at my moms house.

For dinner me and my mom made Chicken casserole. We had to make more than usual considering having eleven people in the house. We made four pans and all the guys loved it. "Mrs. Faith?" Niall asked.

"yes?" "This is really good." All the boys agreed with Niall. We all sat there talking about god knows what. When we were all done me and my sisters did the dishes. I had my music on and 'Truly Madly Deeply' came on from One direction. All the guys came in the kitchen and started singing to us. Harry came and wrapped his hands around my waist and laid his hands on my stomach. I smiled and turned to kiss him.

That night me and Harry decided to tell everyone while we were just sitting around talking. "Mom, Dad, Kayla, and Sarah?" The looked at me and harry expectantly. "I'm pregnant." The all smiled and Sarah and Kayla came to give me a hug. I saved mom and dad for last. My dad looked really happy and so did my mom. After that we talked about the wedding and things.

It was around midnight when we all finally went to bed. My sister Emily would be coming home from her friends. She was still a Sophomore in High School. She would be surprised to hear about it. Their concert wasn't until Saturday so we still had a week to do whatever we wanted.

I woke up with Harry still asleep. I leaned over and kissed him to wake him up. He stirred a little bit and pulled me closer. I looked at my phone and it was a little past noon. Me and Harry got out of bead and headed to the living room. Everyone was up and talking. Emily had her back turned to me so I went and scared her. "AHH!" She turned around and smiled. We wrapped each other in a hug. Me and Harry then sat and Emily gave me a mischievous smile. "So did you know that Brittany was a HUGE fan." I put my head in my hands embarrassed. "When she was in 9th grad. school she had every album, knew every song-" "Still do." I interrupted "She had every poster, shirt, blanket. Anything you could think of that had one direction on it she had it." I started laughing about it. All the guys looked at me shocked. "What?. It's true. I was very much in fandom mode. One time I was cleaning the kitchen and was standing on the counter singing and dancing to one of your songs. I took the wrong step and landed face first into the table and had cut my elbow. All I did was laugh." All they guys started laughing and I was laughing harder at the memory. "Anything else that funny?" Harry asked me.

"Ooh. There was this one time I was in the living room and I was singing and dancing to your songs. I didn't know Sarah was at the kitchen door so when I turned around I was shocked and she was looking at me like I was stupid." We were all still laughing.

"And there was this one time at a concert you guys were taking selfies and videos with my phone. Zayn instead of handing it back to me decided to throw it and it hit me in the face. I ended up with a broken nose but I didn't care." Zayn looked shocked but I headed him my phone. He looked at me again in disbelief. "I can't believe that was you." We started laughing again.

We spent the next few hours talking and laughing at memories at what I had done. Looking back i'm gad I was in that fandom.

Harry's POV

Every time she would laugh I would fall further in love with her. I was more happy about starting a family with her than anything. This Saturday I couldn't wait for us to get the concert over so we can get home. She looked at me and I pulled her close to me. After hearing about everything she would do in her fandom was just a window for me to love her more which is impossible. After everyone settled down we went on a walk.

"Harry?" I looked at her.

"Yea?"

"I love you." She looked me in the eyes and I kissed her.

"I love you too. And our little junior." She smiled and kissed me. We continued to walk until we reached a park. We sat and talked and slid down the slide together. We even sung a few songs to each other. After a few hours we walked back to her house hand in hand. When we walked in everyone was gone and there was a note. it said:

**_Britt and Harry-_**

**_We went to her grandparents house (maw maws house). You should come._**

**_~Emily _**

I gave it to Brittany. "Well, looks like we are going to my maw maw's house." She grabbed her keys and we headed there. While in the car we intwined our fingers and I turned on the CD she had in the player. It was

our first album. She turned red but started singing to 'What makes you beautiful'. I looked at her and started singing. When we got there her grand mother greeted us. She gave her grandmother an everlasting hug and cried and she did the same with her grandfather. I looked at her. Niall was crying. Brittany saw and gave him a hug. "Niall. it's ok." "I know but i'm sensitive and emotional." She smiled at him and hugged him before coming to sit with me. She looked at her grandmother. She stood up to go sit with her grandmother and hug her. Brittany cried again. "I missed you so much maw maw." " I missed you to Britt." She finally came back to sit with me and I could tell she was so happy to be with her family again.

A few hours later her aunt, uncle, and cousins came in. She jumped up when her cousin Alyson came in. Alyson didn't noticed at first but she then realized and froze. We all stood up and went to Brittany. I put my arm around her waist. "Y-you you're One Direction." "Yep." Niall said.

"I can't believe you guys are here." "yea. We came to meet Brittany's family. And we have a concert in Bluefield Saturday." "I know, I have tickets to go." I smiled and we took pictures with her. "So, how did you guys meet Brittany?" Ally asked. I answered. "Well, Vanessa moved there first and ran into Zayn at Nando's. Then Brittany moved there and we met her when Zayn had an idea to surprise her when she came. So we did and we hung out everyday and that is how we met her." Alyson smiled and sat beside Brittany. I looked at Louis and he was staring at Alyson. "So Ally how old are you?" I asked. "I'm 20. I just finished my associates degree at WVSU." Brittany looked at Ally with pride. "Ally! I'm so proud of you. When we were younger we would always talk about college and what we wanted to be even though Ally is two years older than I am." Louis started talking. "I wanted to go to college but didn't get in so I decided to go to X-Factor and use my talent. And now I'm in the biggest boy band and I have the bestest friends ever." Brittany's grandmother looked around and started talking about Britt's singing. I looked at her. "Why don't you ding us something?" She looked at me and started singing a song she sung when she was younger. It was because of you by Kelly Clarkson. Everyone clapped for her and she turned a pinkish color.

We finally left her grandparents house and me and the boys had to go to rehearsals so Brittany and Ally went with us to get us there. When we got there the girls were singing with us but they were in the audience part. After we were done rehearsing they decided to show us around a little bit. They took us to the mall and to Ryan's Steak House. Afterwards we went to Wal-Mart. They then took us bowling. We had allot of fun. We decided to get a hotel room instead of staying at Brittany's again. Ally even came so her and Britt could catch up.

I was happier than anything to see my girl happier than anything in the world.

**Hey Guys I think This is my longest chapter. I would love to see your reviews and hear about what you think. Tell me if you love, hate, or give me any ideas. What do you think about Ally and Louis...the next Chapter is really sad:(**


	7. SORRY

SO I HAVEN'T HAD ANY REVIEWS...BUMMED OUT SO NO MORE STORY..SORRY TO THE GUYS WHO LIKED IT...I DONT REALLY FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS GIVE ME ENCOURAGEMENT. :(


End file.
